


SkySolo oneshots

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Luke, Bottom Luke Skywalker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Jedi Luke Skywalker, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Smut, Top Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: I'm literally watching star wars New hope right now and I instantly thought when I saw luke and han together 'I ship it' and so here we are writing another oneshots fanfic hope you like it.I've just started watching all the star wars movies, so I don't know much about what happens or the characters but I'm trying
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Request Page

Hey this is where you can request things that you would like me to do, please do and I will be happy to write some.

What you can request 

FLUFF 

A little bit of smutt

Preferences 

Scenarios

AU 

I don't do lemons(just yet) 

Thnak you and I hope you comment bye 


	2. #1 Cuddle Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : They have just got back from destroying the Death star (New Hope) and Luke is super rhappy and hugs Han... 
> 
> Hopefully very fluffy

Summary : They have just got back from destroying the Death star (New Hope) and Luke is super rhappy and hugs Han... 

Hopefully very fluffy

______________________________________

Third person pov

Lukes X-wing has landed in base people are cheering and crowding round him,as he tried to look over everyone

He was trying to find one person in particular, as his feet almost give out from tiptoeing he spots him his soft brown hair a few yards away. 

Lukes smiles widely and sprints at him trying desperately to get to him before he walks away.

Luke shoves and apologies to everyone as he launches himself at Han, han turns around at the right moment and catches luke.

Luke has his arms wrapped tightly round Hans neck his skinny legs wrapped round his waist.

Hans laughs at Luke and links his arms under Lukes bottom so he doesn't fall.

"I did it Han" mumbled Luke into Hans neck a smile taking up his lips,Hans chuckles at his antickes.

"yes, yes you did kid" said Han

Han then brings the tired 19 year old to Lukes room and tries to put him down

Lukes wines unhappily and tightens his grip on Han, Han sighs but complies.

Han lowers himself onto Lukes bed and let's luke Cuddle up on his chest like a cat.

Han laughs and pets lukes head and kissing his neck gently before both of them fell asleep.

"night Kid"

"Night Han"

______________________________________

The end

I hope you have liked this chapter, this is my first time writing SkySolo but I hoped you have liked this chapter.

Please don't forget to comment feedback or any ideas for me, also as you can see I tried a different format for my writing.

Hope you have a good morning /evening /night

Bye!

Word count : 303


	3. #2 The Force (Headcannon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally just saw this idea on Pinterest, hope you like it, so sorry for the wait!
> 
> Summary : Luke gets angry at Han and uses the force to make a point or something like that

I literally just saw this idea on Pinterest, hope you like it, so sorry for the wait!

Summary : Luke gets angry at Han and uses the force to make a point or something like that 

______________________________________

Third person pov 

Luke was short, well he was taller than Leia, but he was still shorter than his annoyingly tall boyfriend Han solo. 

Han loves luke, of course he does but the one thing he loves most about Luke is when they argue about something stupid (usually). 

And instead of using a chair he uses the force to make himself taller, Han can't help but to live him more than ever. 

He loves how red his face gets when he is angry, the way his cute button nose always scrunches up, the way he runs his fingers through his fluffy blonde hair. 

The proud look on his face when he manages to push himself up while using the force. 

Han just can't help but annoy luke, when this happens (usually once a day) leia just laughs at her brother and friend. 

The end 

Hi so sorry for the wait, I wrote this up weeks ago but then it deleted the whole chapter so I was pissed but now Ive written it up again

Don't forget to comment ideas for me

Bye! 

Word count : 221


End file.
